


World of Color

by TinyButFierce



Category: Blade Runner (Movies), La La Land (2016)
Genre: Blade Runner 2049 - Freeform, F/M, Feelings, Jazz - Freeform, Piano, Pre-2049, Random dead body, Replicants, This crossover actually works!, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 03:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12832830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyButFierce/pseuds/TinyButFierce
Summary: While there were colors there was the absence of many.





	World of Color

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it!  
> Pre-2049

A fake man stood over a bloody body of one of his own. A gun hung from his hand as his eyes scanned the room, searching for any more dangers than the body on the ground. 

He lifted a hand to his mouth and came away with blood that he spread by moving his fingers back and forth. The body seemed to stare up at him with artificial judgement. The gun that was hung from his hand found it’s way back into a holster as he stepped away from the artificial man. 

The colors of the room were dark, blending into the bleak blankness of the world outside. While there were colors there was the absence of many. The man stepped back from the body that presented a new color to the bleakness. 

He walked out of the room and turned away from the new color. His green coat that blended into the darkness swished behind him and a corner brushed the blood seeping on the floor. 

The officer stepped into a new bleak room and examined it in it’s entirety. Seeing something in the corner he walked over to a large object with black and white keys, seemingly indifferent to the mood of the world. 

He reached out and gently touched a key. It rang out with incredible strength and he remembered. 

The colors were glaring at him in a mix of reds and blues and bright yellows. The sun beat down on a cacophony of cars that stayed on the ground. He surged forward and blared the cars sound at a woman who he held anger towards. 

He played the instrument and let passion surge forward as he poured his heart into the music. 

He stared at a building that he resented. 

He walked the woman to her car. They danced through the night and she closed her door. He did not realize it was the woman he had held anger towards. 

They met again and strolled through a landscape that should not exist. It should not exist in time and yet the buildings are not in our 3rd dimension. They were fake.

He strolled through the unfamiliar city that was his home and sang while doing so.

The woman and he made a connection and the world was awash in colors, colors that he never thought could be so bright. 

He played the piano but now his passion was corrupted. He played Jazz in the background of a diner and an alarm blared.

The colors faded.

They danced through the night and yet here he was. The only one illuminated by the light as he played his heart out. No longer corrupted.

The woman and he smiled at one another as a single note played out.

The man stepped back from the instrument and looked around at his bleak world. The edge of his coat was still soaked in blood and the woman was nowhere to be seen.

He took a deep breath and stepped away from the instrument. 

Stepped away from the building and the body.

Leaving only a bloody fingerprint on a white key.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Comments and kudos keep me writing! :)


End file.
